


MeanPlan｜野潮 (2)

by ygritte_coco



Category: 2wish, meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygritte_coco/pseuds/ygritte_coco





	MeanPlan｜野潮 (2)

/ygritte

 

（2）

事件平息一阵，Plan又提出申请，想重回足球队未果。球队的教练拒绝他的原话是：‘我们不需要没有毅力决心的队员。’ Plan当时忍着没逞能回说‘我也是有各种各样的苦衷你不懂啊、教练。’

于是便有每日放学后，球场边看台上Plan呆坐守望球队练习的画面。

那个年纪的时间仿佛用不完的，一天一天都过得很慢。球队练习的两小时，对Plan来说是很慢的一天中，不那么慢流淌过的珍贵时段。

Mean如果补习班没课，会去福利社买两瓶冰水，跨坐到Plan身后一阶的看台等他的‘训练观礼’结束。

“这么安静盯着看有什么意义？”Mean问Plan。

“反省跟面对。”Plan说着，当时日落还是和缓的橘红色。

Mean记得他把倒汗的塑胶水瓶连同“怪人。”两字抛进Plan怀里，并听见他扭开压克力盖子仰头一口、一口把水吞下去之前回骂过来的“你才世界奇怪。”

大约过了一个星期，Plan便停止放学静默观赏足球队练习的行为，转而在他家所在小区内的饮料店打零工。

如果Plan排班在晚上，负责关店打烊，Mean会带著作业去饮料店陪Plan。看他从一开始点单、找零、饮料固定调理配方不停出错，到越来越熟练，如同从业多年的老手。

“我一辈子的才能在这用尽算了。”Plan曾和开店的老板娘这么说着，脸上带的惯有坏笑，不知道话语间有几分真心。

等待Plan的时光，Mean习惯拿出数学作业出来做，做的累了，便抬眼观察数算Plan的动作。他总共接待几个客人、做了几杯饮品，大杯、小杯……他又对客人展露几次微笑——。

一次背着同款绀蓝色侧背书包返家路上，Plan踢起柏油路被车辆碾碎的小石、好似得了什么新奇玩具似的，反覆地玩。一旁的Mean问他，会不会埋怨自己，害得他再踢不了高中足球。

Plan停下动作，认真反问：“你为此感到难过吗？”

“没有。”

Mean很直白回答，他压根一点感觉都没有。不过依着人情常理推论，又或者为街灯阑珊、只有Plan腿脚动作过分惹眼的氛围，合理向他提问。

“那我生气有个屁用。”

Plan嘲笑Mean问了个愚蠢问题的神情，用力把小石踢远至黑暗里，再找不到了，这才回想起一些事，说：

“抱歉啊、这么说是不是很伤人？”

“没事。”Mean摸摸鼻子回说：

“你这样反而比较好。”

Plan抓着Mean的制服衣领，对他喊说‘你要是敢对我假笑，我就开始同情你’的夜晚，Mean向他坦诚关于他病情的始末。

Mean的表姐在16岁那年因为情绪障碍，因为在校始终难以建立社会连结，最终选择于自家浴室内割腕自杀身亡。表姐从小和Mean情同亲生姐弟，常带着Mean看欧联足球转播、教他功课，在Mean的父母为工作繁忙无法陪伴Mean的时刻，几乎都是表姐参与Mean的成长。

事发当天，时值8岁的Mean放学回家，警车及救护车刚驶进社区小巷，他推开围观的街坊邻居冲进家门，躲避父母的阻挡，踏入满是血迹的浴室磁砖地，亲眼目睹表姐的死状……。

Mean的亚斯伯格症状自那之后逐渐明显。起初是感受不到体肤受伤的痛感，接着Mean开始在各种场合发问’为什么大家在哭、现在为什么笑？’、最终至人生而本有的感受性荡然无存。

他自身对所有物象不存有抽象情感，也不为此难过或遗憾，当然也不会觉得困扰。

曾有同学疑惑地问Plan怎么开始和女同学心中的微笑王子Mean走到一块：‘不觉得那小子笑得很假吗？’

Plan只耸肩撇下一句：‘可能我们都有病吧。’

Mean因为Plan的关系慢慢在校园结交新的朋友，他和他们如一般的同侪相处、聊天。

Plan和Mean不同，比起待在书桌前安静看书，他更偏好户外活动，尤其可以接触大自然的活动，他总是第一个抢着参与。

高二下学期升上三年级前的暑假，他们和几个玩得好的同学到山溪扎营烤肉。

到Plan自小未曾离开过的、频繁交替吹拂季风的小市内，唯一一座山林里的天然野溪。

17岁——一颗足球可以消耗一个无所事事的午后，喜欢的乐团出一张专辑可以听两至三个月、爸妈从小带他来打发时间的小溪，自个位岁数玩到他高中生涯剩下最后一轮夏秋冬春。

Plan认知到跨度至成年以前的自己，挺容易感到满足。

在他之中不存在一点危机意识，安然乐于时光走得很慢。未来面对他敲起码表加快计时，也无关紧要。

Mean评论Plan可能上辈子是古希腊的哲学家。时光在他身上发挥不了作用。

Plan热衷思考、论证及反诘，小至人类的一滴眼泪、大至宇宙爆炸时空分裂的问题，他都有兴趣。

而当下从脚趾缝间川流过的潺潺河水，树梢在风中轻拂过的暖阳照射他逐渐长出棱角的脸庞，既远又近的人语交杂万灵的自然鸣声，比起世俗的考量，更来得真实重要。

Plan很快睁开独自紧闭的双眼，迅速逃离人声回响的扎营地，目标到远远还勉强望得见高度接近两公尺的巨型鹅卵石。

如一匹丛林间生长的山狮， 与河中清幽的鱼类比快，评审是湛蓝的天与静默山神。

攀上磨损凹裂处，双脚分别助力登顶，Plan知道Mean早在身后跟上。

Mean绝不能说是自然环境爱好者，他天生与各式虫鸟不合，也讨厌弄脏身体的所有活动。

那会Plan遇事喜欢问Mean：‘你现在感觉怎么样？开心吗？难过吗？生气或想哭吗？’

Mean总是跟他回答同样一句：没什么感觉。

就像现在。Mean能够将不同的型式的笑容堆上清秀脸蛋，去面对每一个不清楚他暗里困难的、一同出来玩的‘新朋友’，在Plan这边却是赤裸裸地、无能为力。

Mean盯着Plan。他全身只有一件印花短裤，肩线胸膛具运动后发出的汗滴，说着“你别爬上来了，我怕你受伤。”以俯瞰的姿态，Mean望回去看见的Plan背着强烈日光。

“你老这么问我有什么意义？”Mean明白Plan总会对他说实话，于是并不忌讳言词。

“你又不是医生、我也一直都没任何感觉。”

Plan手中把玩着半路捡起的一根小草，说：“我想知道你对什么情绪反应强烈一点。”

“想平时多刺激你一点。”

“……你的人生是不是一切行为都必须要讲求意义。”小草由Plan’呼——’地一声吹入巨石河底，光脚站立岸边的Mean朝着Plan的方向踏进去，说：

“可能吧。不然你把人生价值意义定位在哪？”Mean问着。好似电台主持人询问在节目环节call-in进来的陌生听众一样。

“……爱与被爱？”

“除此之外，我想不到什么。就跟班上所有人现在都急切渴望能交上男女朋友一样。”

“你呢？觉得关于针对人生这个大命题的解答是什么？”Plan回问，稍微抬手于眉间遮蔽阳光的动作。

Mean想起表姐生前曾对他说过：‘人要能成为一个被需要的、对人有用的人物，才有活下去的意义。’

“需求与被需求吧。”他说。

Mean眼底锁定Plan的赤膊身影，他事实上没有完全坦诚。

这些日子单是和Plan一同行动，专心关注于他的身影，饮料店、学校、球场……，不同场景中，Mean开始能感知四季复生凋零、生命枯萎新生，这类和感情无关，大至天地世间、小至花草虫鸟、因果轮回的生态循环。

他也慢慢学习活成一个思想超龄的哲学家。

Plan点了点头，似懂非懂、一跃而下时溅起的水花泼洒在Mean的小腿前腱之上。

Mean身上的深蓝色卡通印花t-shirt由汗浸湿，说着：“……我是不懂得爱。但我很肯定一件事。”

“你是被需要的。”

Plan听着转身与Mean立于水波中央相对，一时之间发觉自己回想不来Mean过去一个人在校园生活，没有人上前搭理他、也没有谁关心的他，是什么模样？

Plan只听着Mean在山野的自然回响间把语句正面重述一次：

“至少……我比谁都需要你。”

 

tbc


End file.
